


Charade

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Remus deserves better, Sirius is a bastard, hogwarts365, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: “I’m tired of your games,” Remus whispers into the space between them. “I won’t be your plaything anymore.”





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from hogwarts365 on tumblr: Games

“I’m tired of your games,” Remus whispers into the space between them. “I won’t be your plaything anymore.”

Sirius stares down at him, grey eyes narrowed, one hand flat against the stone wall above Remus’s shoulder, the other fisted into the thick wool of Remus’s jumper. The corner of his mouth ticks up in amusement.

“Yes, you will,” he grins wolfishly. His sharp canine teeth look especially sinister in the dimly lit alleyway as he leers down at Remus.

Remus swallows thickly, looking away. Those eyes, that mouth— they’ve always been his undoing and he’s weak with want. He thought he could summon a bit of courage and end this charade, but Sirius has a constant hold on him, metaphorically and literally. He’s not sure he ever truly wanted this to end.

“I won’t. I’m through,” he insists. His hands come up and push against Sirius’s chest. Sirius doesn’t budge. Instead, Remus is left with his palms smoothing up over hard planes of muscle. He hates himself for being this turned on. He hates Sirius for being such an arrogant shit with this invisible power over him.

“Liar,” Sirius laughs, pressing closer to him. A shiver creeps up Remus’s spine at the rough tone of his voice. “You don’t even believe yourself.”

The hand on the wall slips down, curling into Remus’s hair, yanking his head backward with one quick tug. Remus gasps, mouth falling open wantonly when Sirius kisses his neck and exhales a puff of warm air into his ear.

“Admit it. You love this. You love belonging to me.”

Sirius knows exactly how to play him. Remus feels like such a stupid slag.

“I…” Remus starts, breaking off into a quiet, desperate whimper as Sirius rolls his hips against him. The insinuation alone is enough to turn his brain to mush. Of course he loves this, loves Sirius. He’d do anything for him. Sirius takes full advantage of that fact.

“Say you want it,” Sirius rasps, unbuckling their belts.

“I want it,” Remus replies.

So Sirius spins him around, pins him against the wall, and fucks him hard and dirty just the way they both like it.

Sirius always wins these games.


End file.
